


Heaven's Lanterns

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Gen, Gore, M/M, Rapunzel AU, Tangled AU, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She said," Ryan sighs, ignoring his mother's tightening grip on his hair, "How can you dare descend into my garden and steal my rampion like a thief." And sure, he added a bit more sass into his tone than neccessary. But he had heard this tale a million times. His mother pauses in her brushing of his hair to give it another rough tug."Come on, mother. I've heard it a million and a half times! Can't you, yknow, tell me a new story?" He sighs, turning around to stare at her. She sighs, dropping Ryan's hair and placing the brush on the ground.AKA: The Rapunzel AU





	Heaven's Lanterns

"There were once a man and woman who had long in vain wished for a child. At length the woman hoped that God was about to grant her desire. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen, which was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an enchantress, who had great power and was dreaded by all the world.

One day the woman was standing by this window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed which was planted with the most beautiful rampion, Rapunzel, and it looked so fresh and green that she longed for it, and had the greatest desire to eat some. This desire increased every day, and as she knew that she could not get any of it, she quite pined away, and began to look pale and miserable.

Then her husband was alarmed, and asked, 'What ails you, dear wife?'.

'Ah,' she replied, 'if I can't eat some of the rampion, which is in the garden behind our house, I shall die.'

The man, who loved her, thought, sooner than let your wife died, bring her some of the rampion yourself, let it cost what it will. At twilight, he clambered down over the wall into the garden of the enchantress, hastily clutched a handful of rampion, and took it to his wife. She at once made herself a salad of it, and ate it greedily. It tasted so good to her- so very good, that the next day she longed for it three times as much as before. If he was to have any rest, her husband must once more descend into the garden. In the gloom of evening, therefore, he let himself down again. But when he had clambered down the wall he was terribly afraid, for her saw the enchantress standing before him... and she said-"

"She said," Ryan sighs, ignoring his mother's tightening grip on his hair, "How can you dare descend into my garden and steal my rampion like a thief." And sure, he added a bit more sass into his tone than necessary. But he had heard this tale a million times. His mother pauses in her brushing of his hair to give it another rough tug. 

"Come on, mother. I've heard it a million and a half times! Can't you, yknow, tell me a new story?" He sighs, turning around to stare at her. She sighs, dropping Ryan's hair and placing the brush on the ground. 

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. This story is special. You'll understand as time goes on." She chides, before standing up and grabbing Ryan's shoulder, albeit a little rough. He cringes a little, making eye contact with his mother. Her features always startled him. After almost 18 years of life, he had never seen his mother look less than 30. Her hair had never shown a spot of grey, no wrinkles to be found. 

She often told him that he looked like her. He wouldn't know, however. As far as he could remember, they had never had a mirror in their tower. He suppressed a sigh, and focuses on the end of his mother's words.

"-and that's why I'm wondering what you want for your birthday. 18 is a big age, you know. A special year." She laughs, smooshing his cheeks like she did when he was 6. He shakes out of her grip, ignoring the flash of annoyance that flickers over her eyes. He shrugs, breaking eye contact. He had been thinking about what he wanted. He just knew it wouldn't go over well.

"Well, mother.. I have been thinking. I was thinking that I... I want to see the lights." He splutters, and tenses. A moment goes by, and then two. Then, his mother laughs.

"Ryan, darling! You see the lights every night! They're called stars, dear." She chuckles, patting his cheek before turning to leave. Ryan's eyes widen, knowing he'll lose his nerve if she leaves.

"No! Don't go! I meant.. I meant the lights! The ones that come every year on my birthday. A-and I know that it sounds absurd! But.. they just.. they feel like they were meant for me, yknow?" He shakes with anticipation and is rewarded with silence. He peeks his eyes open in time to see her hand come flying at him. He stumbles back, out of his chair and covers his face with his arm. His cheek stings from where she had slapped him.

He feels himself being picked up from the ground by his mother, who cradles him in her arms. Her soft, young hands brush hair from his forehead.

"Oh, darling. Mother is so sorry. But you shouldn't suggest things like that! That's very dangerous. You don't go outside for a reason.. it's not safe for you. I'd much rather...." She whispers, still running a clawed hand through his hair and he tunes her out. His cheek hurt and he knew there would be a mark there. It wouldn't be the first mark she had left on his body and it wouldn't be the last. He shivers, feeling a burn in his eyes. Yet, he refused to cry. Instead, he let his eyes dip closed. Until she finished speaking.

"Shells." He whispers hoarsely and it sits in the air for a few moments. 

"Shells?" His mother asks, confused.

"What I want for my birthday. I want shells.. like the ones you brought me back from your trip to the sea. I want shells." He says, eyes still closed. He can feel his mother contemplating. It was a 3 day trip to the sea, a nontrivial length of time. "That's all I want, mother." He says, opening his brown eyes to stare into his mother's golden ones. She looks from his eyes to the mark on his cheek before sighing, and he knew that he had won.

-

"I will be gone for 3 days time." His mother says, swinging her satchel over her shoulder and taking one last look around Ryan's room. He kept his painting hidden behind a long curtain, knowing almost certainly that if she saw them that she would get angry at his dream. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he nods. His mother opens her arms wide and he slumps into her, holding his breath and counting the moments until she released him. 

"Stay safe, my Rapunzel. Remember... mother knows best" She said softly, and then she was gone, out the window and into the woods. Ryan takes a deep breath and releases it before closing the window shutters and slumping into a chair. He places a hand gently against his cheek and hisses at the spark of pain that lances from the hand-shaped mark. He's still cradling his cheek when his eyes slip shut and he falls into a restless slumber.

-

Shane yelps with glee as he races along the cobble paths of Corona, satchel hanging from his shoulder. His footsteps echo in the alleyways he takes, winding through the village and away from the castle. The footsteps following his keep up, coming closer before he takes a sharp turn, skidding out of the alleyway and through the market. He slips past merchants, taking an apple tart from a stall on his way past, and pushes several small children out of the way before running across the bridge, out of town. 

He only pauses when he's about a mile out of town, and then it's only for a second to pause and look through his satchel. He pulls out what he was looking for- a crystal crown, ornate with gems and gold. It was his biggest achievement, the greatest heist of his life. He pats himself on the back. Despite being a hoodrat, pulling off this job had been hard. But worth it. He's in the middle of congradulating himself before he hears shouts and the sound of hooves, and then he's off again, tiara shoved hastily back into his satchel. 

He runs until he's tired and his feet hurt, and then he runs some more. Somewhere during his escape, the sound of hooves disappears and suddenly, he's alone in the forest. An unfamiliar part of the forest. Vaguely, he hears rushing water and realizes how parched he is. Slowly, he limps towards the sound, patting his satchel and relaxing when he feels the outline of his treasure through the worn leather. 

"Shane Madej... you've done well." He says, talking to himself as he pushes through bushes and twigs, ignoring the thorns snagging on his clothes. He's rubbing sleep from his eyes when the bushes and twigs part and he stumbles blindly into a grove.

Immediately, he's struck with the knowledge that this place is the prettiest thing he's ever seen. There's a glittering, crystal clear stream of spring water to his left, an orchard of apple trees to his right. He heads towards the stream first, cupping pure water in his dirty hands and drinking greedily. Then, he turns towards the right and takes a crisp apple from the trees, biting into it and relishing in the juice that dribbles down his chin. He turns, about to take another bite from his apple before it drops from his hands. He stares, amazed at the sight before him. Nested between the orchards of fruit trees and the pure spring of water, sits a tower. It's as tall as it is narrow and Shane admires the craftsmanship. It's minutes before he shakes himself from his stupor and starts heading towards the mystery building. 

He hesitates a moment before raising a balled fist, and knocks on the large, wooden door. 

"I seek sanctuary!" He yells, and nobody responds. The grove, previously filled with birdsong and the sound of insects, has gone silent and he ponders this a moment before looking up. About 100 yards up stands a window, shutters closed. Shane looks between the window and his satchel, to the entrance of the grove before hoisting himself up on the cobblestones, finding hand grips and starting to climb the tall tower.

It's a laborious process, one that takes longer than he anticipation, between the aching of his feet and his (admittedly) huge fear of heights. But eventually, he sets foot on the windowsill, testing it's stability before lunging onto it. A few pebbles tumble down and he counts the seconds before they hit the ground. He cringes, turning to look at the shutters. They aren't locked, and he tests one. They open without resistance and he tumbles in, practically kissing the ground. 

"Remind me never to take solid ground for granted again." He whispers, once again, to himself and inspects the room around him. It was dark, lit only by the open window behind him, and dust floated in the sunrays. He looks at the ground, gripping his satchel closer to his body. There were freshly opened paint cans by the open curtains, displaying a mural of..

"The lanterns?" He asks outloud and hears a gasp from the shadows. He jumps, stumbling back and almost falling out the open window, if not for the hand reaching out and grabbing his own, pulling him back into the tower. He collapses, falling on his back and placing a hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath. He didn't believe in ghosts, but if he did, this would be the moment to.

"The lanterns?" A voice says again, and Shane sits stock straight, searching the room until his eyes land on a small figure, holding a cast-iron skillet in their hands. He breathes a sigh of relief, glad he wasn't hallucinating (or haunted). He inspects the boy that emerged from the darkness. The first thing he notices is the boy's flowing hair, wrapped around his shoulders and down to the floor. The second thing he notices is his deep, brown eyes- filled with emotion and expression. His own dusty brown hair and hazel eyes pale in comparision. The boy also had a mark on his cheek... perhaps a birthmark. He blinks himself from his stupor, realizing the boy is talking. 

"So that's what they're called... the lanterns? What does that mean?" The boy questions him, pointing the skillet at his head, as if he was threatening him. Shane blinks, slightly amused at this turn of events. He was in control now.

"You mean the floating lights, that appear every year, on tomorrow's date? Yes. They're lanterns." He answered, watching the boy's eyes widen as he takes in the information. While the boy is processing, he stands up slowly, looking around for his satchel. He panics, thinking that it fell out the window, before spotting it in the boy's hand. He narrows his eyes, about to speak before the other does.

"Take me there." Is all the boy says, and it takes a moment for Shane to process it. He splutters, struggling with his words for a moment.

"Excuse me?" Is all he manages to say, and it sits still in the air for a moment before he speaks again. "I barely know you. Do you ask every strange man that stumbles through your window to take you, or am I special?"

The boy scoffs, twirling the pan in his hands before setting it down and holding out a delicate hand. Shane looks at it before taking it slowly, shaking it. 

"I'm Ryan." The boy says, flashing a small smile at Shane. And Shane knows he's fucked.

-

"So... why haven't you gone to see the lanterns yourself?" Shane asks, sitting in a chair in the tower with a steaming mug of tea. The boy- Ryan, makes himself busy by packing a bag full of foodstuffs, and interestingly, an ornate hairbrush. Shane files that away for later, taking a sip of the hot liquid. 

"My mother.. she- she didn't like the idea." Ryan says, setting his bag down next to Shane's chair. He keeps the satchel close to his body, having sensed that Shane was partial to it. Shane decides not to press any further, instead standing and setting the mug on a nearby table.

"And.. if I do this.. I get my satchel back?" Shane questions, watching Ryan tense from the corner of his eye. The boy nods and Shane relaxes, picking up Ryan's bag and breathing deeply. Ryan looks at him suspiciously. 

"Shall we?" Shane asks, with false cheeriness for the situation. Ryan nods again, opening the shutters and looking down at the grove below. He breathes in the fresh air, jumping when Shane clears his throat behind him. "So... how do we get down?" 

Ryan just grins, unraveling his hair from his shoulders and slinging it down the tower. It nearly reached the ground, flowing in the light breeze that went through the grove.

"Fuuuuuck that." Shane exhales, shaking his head. Ryan just shrugs, testing the strength of his hair before gesturing for Shane to head on down. Shane shakes his head again, staring down at the ground. Slowly, he tests the hair's strength before stepping onto the windowsill. He stares at the ground, the orchards below swimming in his sight before he shuts his eyes and takes the leap of faith, sliding to the ground. He opened his eyes about halfway down, and relishes in the sight of green trees and red apples, crystal springs and blue skies blurring past him. It's over far too soon as he drops to the grass below, gasping as if he had run a mile.

Ryan comes down next, sliding down as if he had done it a thousand times, though Shane doubted that he had. He lands, barefoot, on the grass and immediately collapses. Shane jumps, about to lunge forward before he realizes that Ryan is wheezing with laughter.

"Grass!" Is all he manages to gasp out before rolling in the tall, green strands. Shane stands, dumbfounded for a second before starting to laugh too. Ryan's obvious joy was contagious, and Shane found himself dropping to the grass too, rolling next to Ryan. Eventually, they both stopped, rolling next to each other and pausing, looking into each others eyes. Shane is struck by how deep Ryan's eyes are, how long the eyelashes are.. but he shakes himself from his stupour by moving to stand, grabbing Ryan's bag. Ryan stares at him with those wide eyes from the grass before moving, standing, satchel close to his body once more.

Then they set off.

-

"My mother is going to kill me." Ryan says, but he doesn't sound sorry at all. Instead, he sounds gleeful. They've stopped for a moment, under a tree in a hollow. Ryan is brushing his hair, a joyful smile on his face as he looks at Shane. Shane finds himself smiling too, looking between Ryan and the path leading to their destination. It would be a long walk. But it was worth it for his treasure. 

Suddenly, the bushes rustle and Ryan drops his hair, ducking behind Shane. Shane narrows his eyes at the bush in question. It was rustling far too small for anything malicious.. but Ryan didn't know that.

"Is it thugs? Ruffians? Oh god, what if its a ghost?" Ryan shivers, hiding even further behind Shane and Shane smirks a little. The bushes stop rustling as a small bunny pops out, nose twitching.

"Be careful... I hear they can smell fear." Shane says, flinching as Ryan's hand meets the back of his head in a slap. The bunny hops off and Ryan disentangles himself from Shane. Shane chuckles, ignoring Ryan's sharp glare as the boy picks their bags up and marches on ahead.

"Wrong path." Shane calls, chuckling as Ryan marches right back over to the right path, dragging Shane along with him. 

-

They make it a half a day before Ryan starts asking questions.

"Where were you going? What's in the satchel? Is your mother worried for you? I know mine is-" Ryan says, until he runs into Shane's back as the other man stops. 

"I was escaping because, in that satchel is a tiara that I stole. And my mother is dead." Shane ticks off the numbers on his fingers, watching as Ryan's eyes widen. 

"You're a crimin- mffph!" Ryan yells before Shane claps his hand over the younger's mouth, to stop him from announcing to the world that Shane Madej stole the royal crown. Shane slowly removed his hand from the boy's mouth, flinching when he licks it. Shane is about to yell before Ryan stops him.

"You're a criminal? Oh god, now mother is really going to kill me.... unless you do first- is that your plan? To murder me and steal your stolen tiara back? Oh no, am I an accomplic-" 

Shane's hand claps over Ryan's mouth again, and stays there this time.

-

The end of the first night, Ryan doesn't sleep. In fact, his restlessness wakes Shane up. That, or maybe it was Ryan's shivering that did it.

"I think I heard something." Ryan says, shaking and Shane is up in an instant, drawing a dagger from his boot. He waits for a moment, hearing nothing before turning to Ryan. The boy shakes his head, pale. Then he hears it. He recongnizes it, but doesn't blame Ryan for not realizing the sound of wind in the leaves.

"Is it a ghost?" Ryan says, voice small and he scoots closer to Shane. Shane shakes his head, slipping his dagger back into his boot before laying down again. 

"It's just the wind." He murmurs, sleep trying to shut his eyelids. Ryan slips back into the bedroll, scooting closer to Shane. "Don't worry... I'll protect you."

-

On the second day, Shane takes Ryan to an old hangout of his. He figures food other than the mush Ryan had brought would have been good for both of them. It just so happened, that on that day, everybody who hated Shane was at The Snuggly Duckling. 

"Guys, I swear, I had nothing to do with that tiara! So what if the wanted posters say I did.. you'd trust a poster over me? Come on guys... aha.." He laughs nervously. looking between the thugs and hooligans, to Ryan who was nervously clutching his iron skillet (which he insisted he bring along). 

When the lead thug (hooligan) was about to punch Shane right in his perfect nose, Ryan whistled, drawing their attention. Shane could see the fear on his face, in those deep brown eyes of his, and prayed that it would be okay.

"Do... do you want to hear a story?" Ryan suggests timidly and Shane almost wants the thugs to put him out of his misery. 

-

"Thus, he roamed about in misery for some years, and at length came to the desert where Rapunzel, with the twins to which she had given birth, a boy and a girl, lived in wretchedness. He heard a voice, and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it, and when he approached, Rapunzel knew him and fell on his neck and wept. Two of her tears wetted his eyes and they grew clear again, and he could see with them as before. He led her to his kingdom where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented." Ryan spoke softly, and there was not a dry eye in the bar (excluding Shane's) when he finished his tale. Having sufficently distracted the thugs and holligans, Shane and Ryan took their leave.

"So... where did you hear that story?" Shane asks, on their way down the worn trail. Ryan is silent for a few moments, before speaking. 

"My mother always told me that story while she brushed my hair. It's why she calls me Rapunzel. She said the tale kept her young. Thinking back on it.. I think I believe it. She's never looked a day over 30." Ryan chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Shane almost laughs, before he recalls a tale of his own. And maybe it was the atmosphere, or maybe it was Shane's desire to clear Ryan's tension. But he speaks up.

"My mother- back when she was alive.. used to tell me the story of Corona's prince.. a baby boy of less than a year before he was stolen by an enchantress who- don't laugh... used his hair to keep herself young. It was a ridiculous tale but.. my mother always loved to tell it to me. And... it just stuck with me, I guess." Shane finished, but Ryan wasn't listening. He had stopped in his tracks, looking up at Shane with wide eyes.

"Shane... what if.. what if I'm the stolen prince?" He says, and Shane would've laughed if not for the earnest emotion in Ryan's brown eyes. It didn't seem plausible but..

"Tell me why your mom kept you in the tower." He demands, and Ryan flinches at his raised tone. Shane feels the puzzle pieces slip into place- the flinching, the suspicious bruise on Ryan's cheek.. suddenly, he feels his rage rise.

"What did she do." He says, cold and Ryan shivers at the change of temperature. He places a hand on his cheek, turning away from Shane and holding the satchel close to his body.

"She always said that.. that they would take my hair if they knew. Is that why you're here? To take it?" Ryan says, looking up with tears filling his eyes, and Shane's (small, dead) heart breaks even more.

"No, Ry, I promise I'm not.. I'm not like that." Shane tries, but it's too late, and Ryan runs through the woods and away from him before he can yell. It's only a few minutes later, when he's sitting under a tree, that Shane realizes that Ryan left him the satchel.

-

Shane was used to be alone.. he wasn't used to it hurting so much.

He debates going after Ryan. He also debates letting him have his space. He also debates just leaving with the tiara. The last option was out the window as soon as he thought of it. He couldn't just leave Ryan. He loved money and riches sure, but he... he liked Ryan. And that was rare. Shane Madej connecting with somebody? All his previous partners (dead and alive) would laugh out loud if they hear he liked somebody. 

He fronted with sarcasm (and petty thievery)...but instead, Shane had really grown attatched to the long-haired boy beside him. And now.. he just felt like a dick for running Ryan off. Especially on his birthday.

...on his birthday.

Shit.

Shane stood up abruptly, immediately knowing where Ryan would head.

-

Corona was beautiful at this time of year.

Though, Ryan didn't exactly have something to compare it to. The village was gorgeous nonetheless, and Ryan spun in a circle in the townsquare, taking everything around him in. The laughter of children, the smells of apple tarts, the colors of the flowers adorning everything. He smiles, almost forgetting Shane. 

Almost.

But he couldn't- wouldn't, get Shane's sarcastic smirk out of his head. If anything, he wanted the image of Shane in his head forever- regardless of the fact that all he was after was Ryan's hair. The idea stung, but Ryan was alone now.

Ryan fully intended to join the festivies, starting with getting his hair braided by a gaggle of little girls who incorporated flowers into his flowing locks. Next, he skipped from stall to stall, enjoying the free smells of baked goods (and in one case, a free pastry thrust at him by a blushing stallsperson). He enjoyed the dancing, the singing, the painting. Overall, he enjoyed Corona, and all it had to offer. 

And then somebody grabbed his arm.

Ryan reached for his skillet before realizing he had left it behind with Shane. He turns quickly, prepared to fight, before he realizes its Shane.

Shane.

"Shane?" He says, as if he didn't recongize the man's scruffy face, that crooked nose, those perfect hazel eyes-

"Ryan." Shane says, sounding relieved, and breaks Ryan from his thoughts. A million thoughts go through his head, all consisting of various scenarios.

"Why- why are you here?" Ryan murmurs, looking at Shane's lips. He brushes a strand of hair behind his ear nervously, looking away from Shane's face in favor of retaining some amount of chill.

"For you. I was worried." Shane says, and neither of them know what to say.

Shane looks conflicted, and then suddenly he's leaning in towards Ryan. They're interupted by trumpeting, and the announcement that the lanterns were to start soon. Shane moves away from Ryan, clearing his throat and turning away to hide his reddening face. Ryan wheezes a little, awkwardly dancing from foot to foot as the crowds move towards the docks.

"We should probably move too." Shane finally speaks and Ryan just nods, following him towards the docks. They make it there, stowing away on a tiny rowboat that Shane insists he didn't steal, and rowing out to the middle of the lake. It's silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Ry, I didn't-"

They both speak at the same time, and then nobody speaks as the first lantern drifts into the sky. Shane is almost toppled out of the boat as Ryan stumbles to the bow, staring at the sky in amazement as the light floats up and up, flame keeping it lit for the heavens. As Ryan stares at the lanterns, Shane stares at Ryan as if he were the stars, the heavens, the lanterns. Ryan doesn't notice.

The night is perfect, breezy but not cold- warm but not hot. And as the last lantern drifts into the heavens, Shane thinks that maybe, just maybe, he loves Rapunzel.

-

Nothing can be perfect, however, and the disruption comes as a gnarly, clawed hand snatches Ryan's the second they dock.

"Hey-" Shane is up in an instant but the hand had already dragged Ryan away and through the crowd. Shane had lost Ryan. Again.

He races after them, but the hand's owner was too fast and all Shane can hear is Ryan yelling his name. He spins in a circle in the townsquare, looking everywhere, but the people close in and it's too much.

 

-

"Mother! Mother, stop!" Ryan struggles against her grip. He barely recongizes her. Her beauty, her delicate china skin- it was marred with wrinkles and moles. She looked.. she looked like a witch.

He digs his heels in the wooded forest, stopping his old mother and himself.

"It's true, isn't it." He pants and his mother looks down, suddenly looking older. She looked like death. Like a true enchantress.

"I'm... I'm Rapunzel. I'm the lost prince." He says, already knowing the answer. He's too numb to stop his mother from dragging him along again, all the way back to his tall tower in the grove.

-

Shane does what he can, given the resources.

He steals a horse. 

The trip is quick by horseback, but it's morning by the time he arrives in the hidden grove that he knows the tall tower is in. The hollow is silent, no more babbling of the brook. The water is still, the apples rotten, and Shane is scared that it's over. Ryan was the life of the grove. If his mother killed him, then-

No. He couldn't afford to think like that.

Slowly, he approaches the door of the tower. He feels deja vu set in as he knocks. He debates calling for sanctuary, but eventually deems it unneccesary, as he knows nobody will answer. Sighing, he looks up to the shuttered window and takes a deep breath.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" He yells, and his voice echoes through the grove as he starts to climb.

-

Ryan can see his mother tense as a voice echoes in the grove below. He knows that voice, could recongize it anywhere. He's tied to a chair but he had learned that struggling does him no good about 40 attempts ago. The restraints were strong.

He looks to his mother, who has started pacing. He knows she's nervous. He loves it. He had never seen his mother so unraveled. He thinks it's called karma. She's looking for something, searching through doors and pots. Her gnarled hands are shaking, throwing aside clothes to search for an item Ryan can't pinpoint.

"The brush, Rapunzel! Where is the brush?" She yells, voice cracking on each sylable before she coughs a hacking cough, spluttering and he's saved her rage.

He's about to speak up, but she stops coughing and turns towards the shutters. Her clawed hand wipes dribble from her wrinkled chin as she draws a large dagger from her robes, seconds before the shutters are kicked in and his hero comes tumbling in, landing on his ass.

Shane Madej looks around the dusty room, before his eyes land on Ryan, tied to the chair. 

"Ryan!" Shane yells, distracted, and his mother goes for the kill. 

Ryan screams as Shane crumples, dagger stuck in his stomach. His mother advances and Ryan struggles, sobbing. 

"I know where the brush is! Just- let me heal him!" He sobs, and his mother stops in her tracks, turning to look at her stolen boy. 

"The brush first." She demands and he spills the location, watching her dig through Shane's satchel as the man lay dying on the floor, blood pooling around him. She seems to find it, snapping her fingers and suddenly Ryan is free, falling towards Shane and scrambling to stop the gush of blood through his fingers. 

"Shane! Shane, please." Ryan sobs, hands shaking as he tries to brush his hair out with his fingers. He had no idea the secret of his hair, just that somehow, it would heal his friend, bestfriend, partner- somehow. Shane shushes Ryan, one hand coming up to cup his friend, bestfriend, partner's cheek, smudging blood over the dimples. Ryan couldn't find it in himself to care, instead he places a hand over Shane's, over the bruise his mother had given him.

He doesn't notice Shane's other hand gripping the dagger and pulling it from his stomach, to slice Ryan's hair.

"Noooooo!" Ryan's mother screams as his locks fall to the floor, glowing before fading into dust. His mother stumbles back, winded and Ryan looks to Shane as the man's eyes close. 

Suddenly, he's filled with a feeling that he can't place. He turns to his mother, standing and grabbing the dagger from Shane's limp hand.

"You." Ryan growls, advancing on his mother. She scrambles backwards, hands scrambling to get a grip on the windowsill. He advances still, rage boiling in his blood and shining out of his brown eyes. "You killed him."

His mother puts her hands up in a placating manner, but it's too late as Ryan plunges the knife into the wall next to her. She pants, opening her eyes and staring at her stolen son. 

"Rapunzel.. my boy.. mother knows best." She tries to bargain but all Ryan can see is Shane's lifeless body as he pushes the enchantress out of the window and to the ground below. He doesn't look to see if she hits the ground before spinning around, all the rage gone from his body and replaced by worry.

"Shane- oh, no.. Shane, please." Ryan whimpers as he slides to his knees in the puddle of crimson surrounding the older man. Shane doesn't move, doesn't have a sarcastic comment for Ryan, or a smirk dedicated to making Ryan's knees weak. Instead, he's still.

Ryan lets himself go.

He sobs over the man's body, one hand cupping his cheek and the other holding one of Shane's bloody hands. Golden tears fall from him, onto Shane's lifeless eyes. But he doesn't notice, face buried in the junction of Shane's shoulder and his neck. He doesn't notice until a hand comes up, to rub his back.

Ryan jumps back, sliding against the wall as Shane sits up.

"Are you a ghost?" Ryan asks, terrified and Shane just laughs.

"Ghosts don't exist." He says, unperturbed by the closing hole in his stomach. Ryan looks between this, and Shane's now golden eyes before letting out a sob. He rushes Shane, colliding with him in a tangle of limbs and lips, and they kiss, sweet and all too short before they break apart.

"I'm the stolen prince." He says, breathless and Shane just nods.

"I know."

"I'm in love with you." Ryan says again, giddy.

"I know."

-

They go back to Corona after Shane is healed and Ryan buries his mother's body in the orchard of apples. 

He meets his real mother two days after his 18th birthday, Shane the thief at his side. His father and mother engulf him a hug, and even call the guards off of Shane the second he returns the tiara.

-

Their second kiss is under the lanterns, ascending to the heavens in celebration of the found prince, and it's everything they hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated! thank you for reading!


End file.
